disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oaken
|voice = Chris Williams |alias = Mr. Wandering Oaken (by Olaf) |personality = Good-natured, helpful, humble, warm, unafraid, firm, sensitive, a bit overeager |appearance = Burly, large, fair skin, pink nose, strawberry-blond hair, sideburns and a mustache, light blue eyes |occupation = Owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and Oaken's Cloakens Inventor |alignment = Good |goal = To sell good trades to customers (succeeded) |home = His trading post, Arendelle |family = Unnamed relatives |friends = Anna, Kristoff, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Sven |enemies = Kristoff (briefly) |likes = Pleasant customers, successful sales, lutefisk |dislikes = Bad customers, being called a "crook" |powers = Physical strength |quote = "Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!"}}Oaken is a humble shopkeeper and a minor character in Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. Background Official Description :Oaken runs Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. But since Elsa's massive winter storm hits in mid-July, he finds himself with a surplus of summer supplies. Deal-seekers beware: though he's good-natured and helpful, if you cross him, Oaken won't hesitate to throw you out of his humble establishment. Appearances ''Frozen After Anna ventures into the mountains in search of Elsa and loses her horse, cloak, and freezes her dress solid in the process, she arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Oaken, the store owner, excitedly greets her and offers her half off prices on items such as swimsuits, clogs, and homemade sun balm for his "Summer Blowout Sale" (a result of the sudden winter storm caused by Elsa). Due to the frigid weather, however, Anna asks for winter gear like boots and dresses for her trip. Oaken points her toward his winter department, which (despite a very limited selection of supplies) has all the gear she needs. Anna decides to purchase the clothes and asks Oaken if any other woman (referring to Elsa) had come by. While Oaken responds that no one else but Anna has been crazy enough to brave the storm other than herself, Kristoff enters the trading post covered in a layer of snow so thick that it covers all but his eyes. Oaken welcomes Kristoff with the same promotion for his summer supplies, but like Anna, Kristoff turns down the offer and asks for the remaining winter items along with some carrots for his reindeer Sven. Kristoff, inadvertently informs Anna that the blizzard is coming from the North Mountain, from which he recently returned. As Anna realizes that her sister could be on the North Mountain based on Kristoff's description, Oaken gives a high price for Kristoff's items, to which Kristoff protests, due to the little amount of money he has. As a result, Kristoff calls Oaken a crook, an insult that causes Oaken to become upset and threw him out of his store without buying a thing. After this, Oaken returns to his amiable attitude toward Anna. He apologizes for the violence, then gives her a can of lutefisk to eat and lets her buy warm clothes and boots for her journey. Aided by Oaken, Anna purchases Kristoff's items along with hers to persuade him into to guiding her to the North Mountain. Frozen Fever Oaken made a brief cameo appearance in the animated short, taking place after the events of the film. When Elsa comes down with a cold, Oaken (shown to have a portable business called Oaken's Cloakens within the city) offers the queen a cold remedy of his own invention, only to have Elsa deny it, while Anna accepts (out of concern for Elsa's health). Olaf's Frozen Adventure When Olafms visits Wandering Oaken's while gathering holiday traditions, Oaken invites Olaf to join in the "holiday sweat" with him and his family. Being a snowman, the sauna heat melts Olaf. Oaken gathers the snowman in a bucket and throws him back into the cold, which re-freezes him instantly. As a keepsake, Oaken provides Olaf with his festive waist towel. Oaken reappears again during "When We're Together", ice-skating in nothing but his towel and hat. Other appearances An emoticon version of Oaken briefly appeared in the ''Frozen Fever entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Oaken made a cameo in the sixth episode of the fourth season of ''Once Upon a Time. A woman, Belle, makes her way toward Oaken's shop and once inside, she has placed a map of Arendelle on the front desk for Oaken to look at. Having learned Belle wishes to search for trolls, Oaken warns the girl that they're dangerous. Belle clears it up, stating that she meant rock trolls, not bridge trolls and Oaken replies that they're harmless. As Anna enters the shop, Belle asks the man if he can direct her to them. Oaken bluntly tells her no, having not ever met them. He then calls out to Anna, waving. Belle is confused, replying that Oaken just said they were nice. Belle sighs, asking him to please help her, as she just lost her mother. Oaken apologizes, but states that trolls can't bring life. Oaken tells the girl he can help sooth her, however, asking if she's tried the sauna yet. Belle says no, and prepares to leave when Anna asks her if she needs any help. The two gals then introduce themselves and Oaken offers Belle an half-price visit to the sauna as she is a friend of Anna's. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort Oaken makes a brief appearance during Frozen: Live at the Hyperion at Disney California Adventure. He is seen throwing Kristoff into the ground exclaiming, "This is what you get for calling me a crook!" before giving his signature "Yoo-hoo!" to the audience and leaving. Walt Disney World In the queue for Frozen Ever After in Epcot, Oaken (as an animated character) makes an appearance looking out from his sauna window and exclaiming various phrases on multiple occasions. He also serves as the ride's spokesperson. Gallery Trivia *In the film, it can be noted that Oaken is the only person in Arendelle who speaks with a Scandinavian accent, as an homage to the film's setting, which is Norway. *Williams' wife is from Scandinavia, which is how Williams found the inspiration for Oaken's accent. *Two wooden troll statues sit next to the entrance of Oaken's shop. It is unknown if Oaken carved them himself and is aware of their existence, or if he simply believes in them. *Oaken's shop features one of the prime cameos in Frozen. While Anna is entering his shop, there is a hidden Mickey plush toy on one of the cabinet shelves. *It is unknown as to how Anna paid for the items she bought from Oaken, since it is unlikely that she had carried money with her. However, it is possible that she sold off her green dress to pay for the items she bought, which is supported by the fact that her ballroom dress hasn't been seen since. She may have also sold her greenish-gold pendant that has Arendelle's symbol, which is actually expensive as it is a piece of jewelry worn by a Princess. *Despite being a minor character, Oaken is actually quite popular among fans, especially for his "Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" quote. He is viewed as one of the funniest characters in the film. Referenes External Links *Frozen Wiki: Oaken de:Oaken ja:オーケン pl:Oaken Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Inventors